The Missing Piece
by Revi Karelin
Summary: Hotaru Mizuko, a new transfer from deep Japan gets put into the Cram School at True Cross Academy. However, upon meeting Rin Okumura, the flashbacks from the Blue Night begin to haunt her.
1. Chapter One: Another Unique Student

Chapter One- Starting Today, You Are An Exorcist

"Welcome to True Cross Academy, Mr. Hotaru." Mephisto smiled.

My name is Hotaru Mizuko, and I am the newest student at the honorable True Cross Academy. For some reason, people keep mistaking me for a guy. However, the only reason I joined this school is because of my great grandfather, he believes I have great potential. . .

"This is your afternoon class, The Cram School." Mephisto said.

. . .to become an exorcist. Honestly, could this get any worst? Just because I carry a few guns around with me, I have to become an exorcist. Oh, by the way, my closest friend is my Wolf Spirit, Kohaku. Anyway, back to my first day in exorcist training.

"Everyone, this is Hotaru Mizuko. He. . .pardon me, She'll be joining our class starting today." Okumura sensei introduced.

"Hey Hotaru, are you sure you're a girl?" Suguro teased.

"Of course I do, and I can prove it too." Mizuko yelled.

"Oh really? Then, prove it." Shima said.

"Okay." she said.

Without hesitation, Mizuko unzipped her sweatshirt, took off her sweater, and lifted her t-shirt to the whole class. All the boys fell back, the girls turned away. Yukio covered his eyes as he pulled down her shirt. Mizuko smiled triumphantly as she put on her sweatshirt. Rin snapped out of it, he noticed something strange about Hotaru. It was a strange marking on her left bosom, but he tried to forget about it. While the male students sat their seats upright, Mizuko took a seat right next to Shima.

"Told you I'd prove it." she muttered.

"I've never meet a girl so confident in her own body." he blushed.

"Its not really confidence, its just I never turn down a challenge." she said.

'This girl may cause some problems around here, I'll have tp watch her.' Yukio said to himself.

"Did she really just show us her boobs?" Suguro blushed.

"Uh, yeah. I-I think so." Konekomaru shuddered.

"Wow, you've sure got some balls. You must do that a lot, I really thought you were a boy." Rin said.

"What?! I am not a boy, and I don't have balls." she growled.

"Relax, we don't want proof of that. I'm sure your first display was plenty." Yukio said, pushing up his glasses.

"Ms. Hotaru, I have a girl's uniform if you'd like it." Shiemi offered.

"I just might take you up on that, kid." she smiled back.

When she turned to meet Shiemi, she noticed something familiar about her. It was something from her past, but she wasn't sure what it was. She could tell that she looked a little strange staring at the girl like that, but then she realized that she knew what it was. She remembered her eyes, she had seen those bright green eyes before.

'Those eyes. . .the eyes of a feared survivor. They're. . .just like his eyes.' she said as she began to flashback about the Blue Night.

"Haah! It hurts. . ." she hissed, clutching her chest.

"Hotaru, what's the matter?" Yukio asked, reaching for her.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled.

Everyone hesitated to go near her, she was obviously in pain. However, she also seemed very stern about not needing assistance. Rin didn't care how serious she was, he got up and ripped her hand away from her chest. He put a hand to her chest, and noticed her heart was pounding. She was also sweating, and had fangs sprouting in place of her canines.

"Yukio, she's a. . ." he hinted.

"Quick, take her away. Make sure she sees Mephisto." he said.

As Rin tossed Hotaru over his shoulder, the other students began to murmur amongst themselves. Shiemi was feeling guilty, thinking she was the cause of Hotaru's pain. Meanwhile in the infirmary, Rin and Yukio sat with Hotaru while she was examined.

"How did you realize she was a demon?" Yukio asked.

"When she lifted her shirt, no regular human would do that. Plus, she had fangs growing in." Rin replied.

"Great, now I have two demons to babysit." Yukio sighed.

"Actually, you'd just be watching over an animal. I may take the form of a demon, but I'm not one." Hotaru said, pushing back her curtain.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Rin asked.

"Oh yeah, how foolish of me. What a great idea that would've been to walk up to some random student, bare them a mouthful of fangs, and say ' Hi, my name is Hotaru, shall we be friends?' They'd kill me before I'd even stepped in the building." she growled.

"Don't mind him, he's an idiot. You see, he's one of Satan's sons." Yukio explained.

"What?! You mean to tell me that your the spawn of Satan?" she asked.

"That's right, you must be honored to meet a guy as cool as me." Rin bragged.

Suddenly, Hotaru pulled out a gun, pointing the target at Rin's chest. Yukio tried to fight it out of her hand, but she simply pressed on his pressure points. As the young exorcist fell to the ground, Rin reached for his sword. Fortunately, Mephisto was just walking into the room.

"Ein. . zwei. . .drei!" he shouted, as his umbrella puffed out at Rin.

"Mephisto! What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked.

"Why the hell did you hit me, and not her?!" Rin yelled.

"Are you nuts?! You can't hit a pure breed, they'd kill you in an instant. Not to mention that her special power, or did she not tell you yet?" Mephisto said.

Ignoring what had just happened, Rin rushed to his younger brother's aid. He was lying on the ground paralyzed as if he was a statue. Then, he looked at Hotaru and growled.

"What did you do to my brother?" he growled.

"Relax, I just pressed on his pressure points. He's actually quite relaxed, and should be getting up right about. . ."she paused.

As Yukio arose, he held a pistol to her head. Hotaru looked at him with a cunning smiled before jabbing him in his gut. As Yukio gasped for air, Rin tackled Hotaru to the ground and growled. He unsheathed his sword, and held it towards her neck. As she gazed at the blazing blue flames, Hotaru's eyes glowed a crimson red. A strong wind came, knocking Rin from atop of her.

"What the hell are you?" he yelled.

"A demon's worst nightmare." she said in a deep octave.

With a twirl, a large gust of wind surrounded her. She was fitted with a thin black skirt and a collared shirt with a tie, her long was held back with a midnight black headband, and a golden shield fitted itself on her wrist. As the wind cloud dispersed,Rin felt a splash of water fall on his face. As he tasted it, he made a disgusted face. The water was salted. He realized that it was a tear.

"Do you have any idea what I've been through?" she yelled, aiming a machine gun at Rin.

"No I don't, why should I?!" he replied, dodging a barrage of bullets.

"I've lost everything because of you! My friends, my home. . .even my mother! Now I have nothing, but these useless powers and unpure blood inside me. All because of your damn dad!" she cried, beginning to blaze blue flames.

"Mr. Hotaru. . .please calm down!" Mephisto begged.

"Get out of my way, Pheles!" she growled.

"Why are you mad at Rin? Its Satan your after!" Yukio said, gasping for air.

"Honestly, are you mad because I've been able to adapt amongst humans?" Rin asked, swing his sword.

"Just you wait, Okumura. I'll have your head, and shove it. . . " she began.

Suddenly, Hotaru cringed in agony before screaming in pain. Rin looked at her chest, and noticed a large vein throbbing through her skin. Hotaru looked at Rin with glazed eyes before falling to her knees. Before collapsing on the ground, Rin picked her up and layed her on the bed.

'What the hell is she? She has just as much power as I do, but she's so angry.' Rin sighed.

"Well, that was quite eventful. I'm surprised she was able to use her full power, accounting on the fact that scar on her chest. Luckily, it stopped her just before she killed you. When she wakes up, she'll only remember up to the point when she was in class." Mephisto smiled.

"Great, so she won't remember me being Satan's son, right?" Rin asked.

"Oh no, that'll probably stay in her memory for a while." Mephisto smiled.

"That's fine, I'll take her on anyday. No matter what I'll work to earn her trust." he swore.

"You may have already earned it, Rin." Mephisto smiled.


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting in Mepphy Land

_**"Mizu. . .where are you?"**_

Mama. . .i-is that you?

_**"Mizuko. . .hurry, Mizuko!**_

Mommy. . .please, don't go!

_**"Run, Mizuko! Hurry. . ."**_

"MAMA!" Hotaru screamed, tumbling onto the floor.

As she held onto her chest gasping for air, Rin and Yukio ran in. They looked around for any signs of an attack, but found Hotaru on the ground hiding her face in her knees. As she shuddered in remorse, Rin held her close. He knew what it was like to feel afraid and alone, but he saw that she was trying to be strong.

"Its alright, you don't have to be afraid anymore. We're here for you, I promise." he said, petting her head.

"Rin. . .thank you." she mumbled.

"Seems to be warming up to each other." Yukio teased.

"Huh," Hotaru hummed, finally opening her eyes."Eww, get your hands off of me!"

"Hey, yopu were the one hugging me." Rin blushed.

As the two rivals argued, Shiemi walked in with a bag in hand. She cleared her throat in order to get their attention, and it worked pretty well. Hotaru smiled, and walked towards her new friend.

"Hey Shiemi, did you bring the clothes?" she asked.

"Uh huh? They're too big for me, so I figured you'd like them." she shyly smiled.

"Thanks, girl. I owe you one, how about I buy you lunch? That does double for you and Yukio, Rin." she said.

"What? Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah, Shiemi told me that you two usually make your own lunches." she said, unbuttoning.

Rin and Yukio watched in amazement as Hotaru stripped her clothes, not realizing that she had borrowed theirs. Shiemi pushed Yukio and Rin into the hallway so that Hotaru could change.

"We'll meet you guys at school, okay?" she smiled.

* * *

At True Cross Academy, Suguro, Shima, Konekomaru, Rin, and Yukio were sitting at the school fountain. As the school bell rang, the girls walked up in their school uniforms. Shiemi was pulling some girl by her arm, mostly because she was having trouble walking in her shoes. Rin took one look at her, and felt his heart stop. Her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail, her skirt just barely covered her thighs, and her shirt was stretched against her chest. As he gawked in admiration, Shiemi's voice brought him out of it.

"Hey, you guys!" Shiemi smiled.

"Hey Shiemi, who's your friend ?" Rin asked.

"Yes Moriyama, I don't think strangers are permitted on these kinds of trips." Yukio said

"What? This is Ms. Mizuko, she wanted to look more feminine. So, I asked the director to issue her an uniform" she explained.

"Yeah, which in retrospect, feels really weird." Hotaru sighed.

"Mizuko?" the boys asked.

"That's me, you guys." Hotaru smiled.

The boys all gasped when they realized that Mizuko was Hotaru's first name, they had really gotten used to calling her by her last name. Even Yukio was stunned that he couldn't recognize his own student, and a little embarassed. The boys drooled when they noticed how tight the clothes were on her.

"Wow, you sure look cute, Hotaru." Shima blushed.

Suguro looked at the her with a wide smile, and nodded in agreement with Shima. Rin leaped from where he was sitting, and dashed towards his younger brother.

"Is it me, or is her skirt like way too short? I mean, damn!" he whispered.

"Why are you asking me about this?" he hissed.

"What do you mean? I totally saw you staring at her. . ." he began.

"Perverted Horn Dogs!" Hotaru yelled, slapping both brother's in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Rin screamed.

"First, you can't even recognize me. Now, your staring at my ass." Hotaru blushed.

"That's all nice, but why did I get slapped along with him?" Yukio asked.

"I found these in my bed, Okumura senpai." she said, handing him a card.

"No, I was just. . ." he began.

"Don't we have a mission to take care of?" Izumo sighed.

"Uhm, right you are." Yukio said, pushing up his glasses.

* * *

Once their mission was assigned, everyone went off with their selected partner to find the demon haunting Mepphyland. Shiemi and Rin went off, leaving Hotaru to venture on her own. For some reason, seeing Rin and Shiemi together made Hotaru's chest ache. However, she knew she had a mission to complete, and she was off.

"Man, I can't think of the last time I was in an amusement park. I'm sure Renji and Himawaru would have loved it." she sighed.

As she walked aimlessly around the grounds, she noticed a trail of candy wrappers on the ground. She followed them to a rollercoaster called Satan's Inferno, and found a green haired man with pointed ears sitting in the control booth.

"That must be the demon Yukio was talking about." she gasped.

She pulled out a crossbow from her mark, and soaked the arrow in holy water. Then, she pointed it at the man's back. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. Hotaru was confused, but kept her guard up just in case. Suddenly, a voice whispered in her ear.

"Amazing, I've never met a genuine True Blood before. What fair skin you have, my dear." it purred in a childish voice.

Hotaru turned around with a dagger in hand, only to find nobody there. Just as she rose, a strong force struck her cheek. As blood pooled in her mouth, he quickly lifted her into the air. She screamed at the sight of the ground disappearing from beneath her feet. Rin heard her scream, and went running to find her.

"Hotaru!" Rin called.

"Oh, hello Rin Okumura." the man smiled.

"Amaimon, put her down!" he ordered.

"Why should I? I've actually taken a liking to this one, she's very vibrant." he smiled.

"Hotaru, are you okay?" he asked.

"Rin! Help me!" she cried.

"What's the matter? Am I scaring you, miss?" he asked.

"Me? Scared? Not even, I've met dogs scarier than you." she lied.

"I like you, and you aren't scared of me. So, let's get married." he said.

"Get away from her!" Rin yelled, uhsheathing his sword.

Once Amaimon saw the kurikara sword in his grasp, he immediately knew he wanted it for himself. He looked at Hotaru, then at Rin. He realized that if he played his cards right, he could do just as he wished.

"Well Okumura, if you want her so much, then here!" he said, dropping her from the highest peak.

"Mizuko!" he yelled, running to catch her.

As Hotaru hurdled to the ground, Amaimon made a dash for the kurikara sword. Just before she was able to touch ground, Rin caught her just in time. He saw the bruise on her cheek, and caressed it. He was now enraged, and wanted to rip Amaimon in half. Just before dashing off, he looked back at Mizuko to make sure she was okay.

"Its alright, Rin. I promise to stay put, just be careful." she said.

After watching her weak smile, Rin layed Hotaru down away from harm. He looked at Amaimon who sat smugly on the ferris wheel, in his grasp was the kurikara. As Amaimon ran off with the sword, . Once Rin was back in his sights, he leaped down from the ferris wheel and tackled Rin to the ground. As Rin lied on the ground, Amaimon began throwing punches to his face and chest. Seeing her friend in need, Hotaru had thought of a way to be useful. While she sat in fear, Amaimon looked to her with a calm face.

"Look Okumura, you've upset your friend. Now, she'll get to watch you perish." he said.

'Man, he's strong. This might actually be it for me." Rin said to himself.

" At least I was able to see, you one last time, Mizuko." he said through strained breath.

Hotaru held her head, and tried to think of a plan. However, she began to speak without thinking. For some reason, she ended up blurting the first thing she though of.

"Amaimon, wait! If I give myself to you, will you let Rin Okumura live?" she mindlessly asked.

"Excuse me, are you sacrificing your freedom for this boy?" he asked, forcing Rin to face her.

"Yes, I will give myself in exchange for Okumura's life." she said, with a bowed head.

"Very well, I accept your offer." he smiled, throwing Rin at her.

As Rin tried to push himself off the ground, Mizuko dusted him off. He looked at her somber eyes, and kissed her palm. The tenderness that she felt made her blood boil, and she punch Rin in the head.

"Owch! That actually hurt." he weakly laughed.

"How can you joke at a time like this? Don't you understand what I've done?" she sobbed.

"Mizuko. . ." he began.

"I've sacrificed my freedom so that you, the son of Satan, could live. . .and your picking now to act this way?" she screamed, crying into his hair.

"I will admit, I can be a knucklehead sometimes. However, I'm not finished yet." he weakly smiled.

Mizuko looked at her friend in confusion, and noticed the red sheath hidden behind his back. She was overfilled with joy, and looked over at Amaimon. Something in the distance had caught his attention, giving them the upperhand in this fight. Rin sneaked up behind him as fully unsheated the sword, and pushed the Earth King of his high horse. Suddenly, Yukio and the other students came to see what was going on. With them was a red haired woman with blonde highlights, which triggered something inside of Hotaru.

_**"If you don't want to die, give me your money!" an evil voice growled.**_

_**"Mizuko, run to the altar. I'll be there soon, okay?" a wise old woman said.**__"I was running, and I heard a gunshot. I was being chased, by someone covered in blood. They were after me. . .where was she? Where had she gone?!  
Mizuko trembled.  
_

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Shura asked.

"It was you. . . .you were that kid." she said.

"Huh? What are you. . .have we met before?" she asked.

"Don't touch me! Keep away. . .or I'll scream." she trembled.


	3. Chapter Three: A Kiss and A Friend

"Have we met before?" Shura asked.

"It was you . . .you killed my oba san." Hotaru shuddered, pulling out her pistol.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take it easy, kid." she said, stepping back.

"Mizuko, its alright. Okay, everything's going to be fine" Yukio said, slowly walking towards her.

"Not until she's dead, this way she'll know the pain Oba san felt that night." Hotaru said, shuddering with grief.

"She's crazy, I didn't kill anyone." Shura shouted.

"Liar! How dare you pretend Oba san wasn't a person!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Shura, stop talking!" Yukio yelled.

"I already said, I didn't do it!" Shura yelled.

"Lying shirtless bitch!" Hotaru hissed, tightening on the trigger.

"How are you so sure it was Ms. Shura?" Suguro asked.

"That demon spoke her name to Oba san before killing her that night. She looked her in the eyes and said, 'My name is Shura Kiragakure. Remember that when you get to heaven.' I could never forget such a name or that flame colored hair." she explained, glaring at her in utter rage.

"Hey wait, you were that brat that stabbed me in my leg." Shura hissed.

"Now you remember, god I hate you." she growled.

As Hotaru pulled on the trigger, Rin came from behind and took the gun. When she turned around, he quickly cupped her cheek and smiled warmly in her deep red eyes. When Rin smiled, Hotaru became weak in the knees.

"Damn you, I finally had the chance to end this." she said, in a dazed voice.

"Even if you killed Shura, you still would've felt the guilt." he reminded her, combing her hair.

"Okay, something tells me they're a thing now." Shura said.

"Will you stop talking?!" they all yelled.

* * *

Weeks passed since the incident at Meppy Land, and Mizuko made sure that Shura was never out of her sight. She kept tabs on everything she did, but one night Shura grew tired of being monitored by one of her students and decided to talk to her.

"Is this really neccessary?" Shura sighed.

"Yes, I can't trust you. The minute I take my eyes off of you, you'll slit my throat." she hissed.

"Oh come on, you're my student. Why would I kill you?" she yelled, in a quiet voice.

"You tried to kill Rin, and killed Oba san. That's reason enough for me to kill you." she explained.

"Alright look, I'm sorry for what I've done to you and your family. I mean, I've changed. Thanks to a kind priest from the True Cross Order, I was able to be reborn. I trained and became a paladine. So, give me a chance, you never know what the future will hold." she said.

Hotaru knew that she could never forgive Shura for killing her grandmother, she was filled with anger and hatred. However, she could sense a pure presence behind Shura face. Realizing she was at a lost, she dropped her gun.

"Fine, but the only reason you're alive is because of Rin." she hissed, rolling on her side.

The next morning, the cram school ex-wires were woken up late in the morning. Everyone reported downstairs for breakfast, and was greeted by two smiling teachers. Hotaru walked down in a long white t-shirt and shorts, her long black hair covered her face. Everyone giggled as she sat down at the table, looking as if she had been hit by a truck. Being the brave one, Shima pushed back her hair and revealed a puffy red eyes.

"Mizuko, have you been crying?" Rin asked.

"Of course not, why do I need to cry?" she hissed.

"Its alright if you did, I mean everyone cries." Shiemi said.

"I wasn't crying!" she roared, smacking Shima's hand away.

"Alright you guys, today is a holiday. So, there will be no training." Yukio said.

"Instead, we'll be taking you all to the beach. So, once you've finished your breakfast get dress and ready to go." Shura smiled.

The exwires looked at each other in suspicion, then realize that they were serious. A loud roar came from the kitchen. The students couldn't wait for their beach day, once breakfast was done they headed upstairs to their rooms to get into their bathing suits. Once everything was packed, the boys sat outside drinking sodas as they waited on the girls.

"Come on, ladies. We'd like to leave before we graduate." Rin called.

"That depends on if you graduate, Rin Okumura!" Shiemi replied.

"She has a point, Okumura." Suguro snickered.

As Rin popped Suguro in the head with a beachball, the girls walked down in their bathing suits. The boys felt their jaws drop, they couldn't believe their eyes. All the girls were wearing bikinis, but Izumo and Shiemi wore tank tops over top of theirs. Shura and Hotaru seemed comfortable with their bodies, so they let their skin show. As they walked outside, the boys hide themselves with something from the car.

"Ms. Shura, I like your bikini. I have to be honest, red is your color." Hotaru smiled.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself, kid. Blue is perfect for you." she said.

"Uhm, are we all ready?" Yukio asked.

"Let's hit the road!" the girls smiled.

While they got in the car, Rin and Suguro helped them inside. Shima and Konekomaru were making space inside, watching the girls jiggle. Once everyone was seated, they headed for the beach. Shura took a cd out of her bag, and played it. Rin Kagamine was singing about taking off her panties, causing the girls to sing along.

_"Pantsu NUGERU mon_

_Pantsu NUGERU mon_

_Pantsu NUGERU mon, ne__!" they sang in unison._

The boys looked in shock with wide blushes covering their faces, even Yukio had to force himself to focus while he drove. As the song played, the girls giggled as they sang along. Rin was shocked to see how much Mizuko was enjoying herself.

_"Pantsu HAKERU mon_

_Pantsu HAKERU mon_

_Pantsu HAKERU mon, ne!" they giggled._

When they arrived at the beach, the boys were ready to jump out of the car. They couldn't believe what they had just experienced, it was the steamiest car ride they'd ever been on. As they unpacked their stuff, the girls grabbed the coolers and baskets from the trunk. Once everything was unpacked, the girls grabbed a volleyball and started playing. Konekomaru, Suguro, and Shima went swimming, leaving the Okumura twins to sit underneath the umbrella by themselves.

"Aren't you gonna go swimming, Nii san?" Yukio asked.

"Nah, I want stay in the shade. You can go ahead though." he sighed.

"You know, I've noticed that you've taken quite a liking to our new student." he snickered.

"Who, Hotaru? Yeah, she's okay." he replied.

"Are you sure she's just okay? I mean, you nearly had a heart attack when you saw her in her bikini." he teased.

"Well yeah, but what about you? Shura had your full attention." he argued.

"Of course, she's my partner. I have to keep an eye on her just like I do with you." he lied.

"You know, you're a terrible liar." he sighed.

As Rin fell back on his towel, Shiemi and Mizuko walked up holding water bottles. The Okumura brothers blushed deeply as the two girls drank, but were brought back by a familiar voice.

"Aren't they an eyeful gentlemen?" Mephisto asked.

"Mephisto!" they jumped.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"I couldn't pass up a beautiful day like this, plus I overheard your conversation this morning. So, here I am." he smiled.

"Hey girls, are you ready for another round?" Shura asked.

"Maybe later, why don't we go swimming?" Shiemi smiled.

"Oh yeah, let's go." Izumo chimmed.

"Alright, last one in is Mephisto's oatmeal!" Mizuko teased.

As the girls jumped into the water, Mephisto pouted at Hotaru's comment. Meanwhile, the Okumura's joined them in the water. As they splashed around in the water, Rin grabbed a water gun from his bag. As he filled it up, Shura snuck up behind him.

"Hey Rin. . ." she said.

When he turned around to answer her, there stood the girls carrying a load water balloons. He swam as fast as he could, but luckily he didn't have to swim far. The guys were standing guard with water guns on hand. As the war ensued, the girls dived up water and snuck up behind them. They all grabbed a pair of shorts and ran to the shore, leaving the boys naked in the water.

"Hey boys!" Shura whistled, standing on a rock.

"Shura! Get back here!" Yukio screamed.

"How's the water?" Mizuko added, waving Rin's trunks.

"Oh come on, give me back my swim shorts.

"Come here, and get them." Izumo teased, waving Shima's shorts.

"Wait senpai, who there's four girls and five or us. Who has yours?" Konekomaru asked.

"Let's see, shall we. Hmm, I've got Suguro's." Shura said.

"I snatched Shima's." Izumo giggled.

"I got Koneko, sorry." Shiemi blushed.

"That only leaves. . .no way!" Rin snapped.

Mizuko took the other brother's shorts from behind her back, and smiled warmily. The Okumura sunk into the water with a deep blush on their faces.

"To be honest, I went after Yukio's first." she smiled.

As the girls walked back into the water, they handed the boys their clothes. While the boys put their shorts on, Mizuko and Shura pinched the twins bottoms.

"Hey, quit it!" Rin jumped.

"Knock it off!" Yukio blushed.

"Aww, they're so cute." Mizuko cooed.

"Yeah, for a brat you've got a cute ass." Shura teased.

As the boys put on their swim trucks, the girls opened the cooler and grabbed some refreshments. Soon Noriko arrived with some watermelons, and was introduced to Mizuko. Suddenly, Shura took out a beer, and passed one to each of them. The girls looked at the cans, and then at Shura.

"Miss Kiragakure, we're all still minors. We aren't allowed to drink." Shiemi said.

"Hey don't worry, there's nobody looking. Besides, this town owes their lives to you kids. If you kids weren't around, Assiah would truly be taken over by demons. These old bats at the Vatican will only be around for so long." she said, opening her can.

"Yeah come on, Shiemi. It's time you stop being a wall flower and live in the moment." Mizuko said, taking a sip.

"Well, I guess it'll be alright for today." she said, shyly opening her beer.

As the girls drank, Shura turned on the music and started dancing. Jason Derulo was singing "Wiggle" with Snoop Dogg, and the girls couldn't stop themselves from dancing along to the music. When they guys came back, the girls were having a blast. Everything was jiggling from head to toe.

"If this isn't heaven, I don't know what is." Shima said, with a perverted smile on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me." Yukio blushed.

"Huh? Hey you guys, come on let's dance." Shura smiled.

"No thanks, we're fine over here."

"Come on, Rin. I've been dying to dance with you all day." Mizuko said, taking his hand.

"O-okay, I guess it'd be alright." he blushed.

The girls paired up with a partner, Izumo with Shima, Noriko with Konekomaru, Shiemi and Ryuji, and Shura with Yukio. Then, Mephisto slyly changed the music. The exwires looked at the cd player, and laughed. Everyone thought that it was a mistake, but didn't care. Rin and Mizuko blushed deeply at each other, and watched their friends dance together. Mizuko held his hand tightly and rested on his shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" Rin asked.

"Oh. . .okay." she blushed, standing straight up.

As the two danced, it seemed as if the world was revolving around them. Mizuko felt her heart beat rapidly against her chest, she couldn't believe she was acting so weird. Rin looked deep into her eyes and smiled. Mizuko felt as if she was going to burst, but realized whenever she was around him. . .she could always smile. As the song reached its end, Mizuko stepped close to her dance partner and kissed his lips. Rin caressed her waist, and slowly pulled her closer. As the song ended, the two stepped back. Mizuko's face was painted a deep shade of red, and Rin could feel his heart pound.

"Rin and Mizu sitting in a tree. . ." Shura teased.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the others teased.

"Looks like we're an item now, huh Mizu?" Rin laughed.

"Yea, which means I'll probably have to be a lot nicer to you." she sighed.

"Why's that a bad thing?!" he jumped.

"Simple . . .because you're an idiot. A cute idiot at that." she said, kissing his cheek.

"Anyone feel like eating? I'm starving!" Shura asked.


End file.
